All My Loving
by maximumfan
Summary: A kinda fluffy songfic about Logan and Quinn leaving for their first summer apart. QUOGAN! The song is All My Loving by the Beatles!


**A/N: New oneshot. YAY! I know I have Nailpolish going, but I had this idea in my head and I just had to write it. I don't know the actual time span of how long Logan and Quinn have been dating, so I guessed. The song is All My Loving by the Beatles. If you want to hear it, just go to my profile, and there's a link there, but it's the All My Loving by Jim Sturgess from Across the Universe. It's super fantastic! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm on fanfiction website so I can pretend I own copyrighted stuff. Sure**

Summer had always been a great time for me. Every year I loved going home to see Dad and Chauncey. Every year except this year. I looked at my girlfriend of three months. God, she was so beautiful. She saw me staring at her and smiled.

"You're drooling," she said.

I smirked/smiled at her and waited until she turned around to make sure I really wasn't. We were in the pick-up center in PCA waiting for our parents with our friends Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, and James. Quinn turned back around, but her instead of smiling, she looked worried. I found this extremely wrong. I was around, why should she be worried?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, taking her hand.

She smiled briefly and said "I don't know how I'll go all summer without seeing you. I mean, I know we have email and texting, but you'll still be in California and I'll be in Seattle."

I had been worried about this too. But Quinn didn't have to be upset about me leaving.

_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. **_

_**Tomorrow I'll miss you.**_

_**Remember I'll always be true.**_

_**And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you.**_

I leaned in to kiss my girlfriend. She was a superb (a word that Quinn had taught me) kisser. "I'll miss you," I told her.

"I'll miss you too," she said in reply. I smiled at her.

"You know I'd never cheat on you, right?" I wanted to make sure she was clear on this fact.

She smiled at me. "Well, I'd sure hope not, 'cause then I'd have to test one of my highly explosive Quinnventions on you." I laughed at how bizarre that would be. "I'd never cheat on you either. Just so you know." Quinn said.

I nodded. "Good, but I'll write you every day, just to make sure." She looked incredulous at what I'd just said, and I just looked at her and said "kidding," and smiled. "But I will write you, and you better do the same thing," I told her. Quinn nodded, and looked at me with a strange expression on her face. "What?" I asked her. She gave me a smirk and told me that she loved me. No matter how many times she tells me, I always feel amazed that Quinn Pensky would ever feel the same way that I felt about her. It blew my mind and rocked my world. I told her I loved her back. She smiled and hugged me.

_**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**_

_**The lips I am missing**_

_**And hope that my dreams will come true.**_

_**And then while I'm away**_

_**I'll write home everyday.**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you.**_

Zoey's parents pulled into PCA. Quinn turned around and was saying goodbye to Zoey. I kept thinking about summer. I'd DEFINITLY dream about Quinn; I did now, even when I spent almost all day with her. More than once Michael had woken me up to tell me that I was making out with my pillow. I guess that was my way of dealing with the sudden Quinn withdrawal: making out with my pillow and wishing it was her. Once Zoey was gone, Quinn looked at me.

"Now that Zoey's gone, it really feels like we're going home for the summer," she said. She looked so sad. I had to do something. An idea (I know, surprised me too) suddenly popped out at me.

"HEY! My dad's like a billionaire, right?" I asked her.

She looked puzzled. "Yeah. So?"

"SO," I smiled, "I could buy you a plane ticket so you can come down to see me, and vice versa!"

Quinn's face brightened up instantly. "Oh my god! Logan! That was brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?!" I laughed. Finally, problem solved. I would get to see Quinn over the summer and she wasn't sad anymore. Her parents pulled up, but it wasn't as bad anymore. I would get to see Quinn again in a few weeks. But still… "One for the road," she said, and we shared one last kiss to get us through the endless weeks we were apart.

_**All my loving, I will send to you**_

_**All my loving, darling I'll be true.**_

_**All my loving, all my loving**_

_**All my loving, I will send to you.**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! This was my first oneshot AND songfic, so it might be a little rusty. But I seem to be getting the formatting down! Lemme know if there's something you liked/didn't like by clicking the nice shiny review button below! Thank you very nice! **


End file.
